The Lost Experiment
by CrimsonLuna
Summary: This takes place after Fang leaves the flock. And it takes place were ever for Kagome.  Fang decided to go to Japan, and meets some unexpected people. Kagome feels she is weighing the gang down, so she wishes she was stronger. Who knew she would get it...
1. Chap 1: I Wish

_**The Lost Experiment  
**_

**This takes place after Fang leaves the flock. And it takes place were ever for Kagome. Fang decided to go to Japan, and meets some unexpected people. Kagome feels she is weighing the gang down, so she wishes she was stronger. Who knew she would get the wish? And in a completely different and unexpected way she imagined she would? Couples: InuxKag, FangxMax. Main char: Kagome. Main points of views: Kagome and Fang. Other points of views: Inuyasha and Max. Big secret inside- later on in the story- but still there!**

_Chap. 1: I Wish..._

"Inuyasha!" I called out as one Naroku's- actually, just yet another demon puppet of Naroku- tentacles shot out at me.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha dove towards me, grabbing me up bridle style and jumped to safety. "Are you okay?" He said in a worried voice.

Now I felt kinda bad. I had to keep getting rescued because even with my powers, I'm still only human. _'Maybe that's way we can never beat Naroku. I always get in the way. I'm never powerful enough. I always have to get saved by everyone, and most of the time by our strongest companion. I wish I were stronger. If I had it my way, I would have liked to be a half dog-demon as well, so Inuyasha wasn't left out and I'd be able to help out a lot more...' _

I realized I hadn't answered Inuyasha's question and now he was shaking me frantically.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking-"

"At a time like this? If your okay, then say so! If not, we'd better get out of here." Inuyasha had a serious look on his face. I really did worry him. Weather he would admit it or not, I worried him a lot. I couldn't help but wonder if Inuyasha had any love for me. And deep down- though it didn't seem at all deep at the same time- I loved him. It was why I get so worked up over the fact that he would chase after Kykio.

"I'm fine. You can keep on, if you feel like it. I'll find another area to shoot from."

Inuyasha looked at me sternly, then got up, bringing me up with him, having been squatting down, still holding me in a some what bridle style. He set me on me feet and looked me over again. Then, he seemed to shake himself out of something, and darted off to the fight.

**_~(|)(-)(\\\)(|||)(|\)~_**

We won the battle but gained nothing from it. No jewel, no clue-in on where or how to get to Naroku's new hide-out. Nothing.

So we headed back to Inuyasha's forest and then Kyada's village. As always, little children would run up and circle around us, primarily Inuyasha. When Inuyasha got annoyed with the attention, he'd either yell for them to please go, or bop one on the head. Either one would lead to a good old, "Sit boy!" and the children would swarm around him and try to touch his soft, white, dog ears. I blushed when I remembered myself doing that while he was still bound to the sacred tree and unconscious, and a couple time's when he was just sleeping.

"Gerrr... Get off me! Common! I can't breath!" Inuyasha growled at the horde around him.

"Humhumhum..." Kyada walked up from behind, a grandmother's smile on her face, "Kagome, your not abusing your power over Inuyasha, are you?"

"Of course I'm not!" I said defensively.

"Liar! You abuse me all the time!" Inuyasha said as he tried to prey the surprisingly strong children off of him.

"Okay, so maybe I stretch the power a bit. But I only do it when I mean to do something for the good of others."

"Oh, really? What about that time when I didn't comment on the food you made for us. Then I went looking for roman. You got all mad and made a me shaped crater in the ground. And then there was the time when you brought the incident up again, and you asked what I like in the food. And I said it was those pickled radishes, and not your egg omelet. You did the same th-"

"Sit boy!"

"AH!" Inuyasha screamed, then realized he didn't plummet to the ground. "What? I.. Am I free? I'm free!" Inuyasha started to dance around happily. I looked at him, very amused at it, wishing I had a video camera right then. I let him dance his happy dance for another minute, then...

"I didn't say 'sit'..."

Inuyasha plummeted to the ground.

"Wha? I... I'm _not_ free? But... you did said it! We all herd it..." Inuyasha sulked on the ground.

"That would be the little girl over there, talking to _her_ dog. Since when do I have a little girl's voice?" I looked at Inuyasha sternly, daring him to say something.

Inuyasha took one look and decided it'd better to stay quiet.

"Good boy." I patted him on the head. He gave pouting face.

"Hey can I go home?" I said, "I need a bath. Not counting the hot springs, I haven't had a bath in two weeks."

Inuyasha got up and rubbed his shoulder and moved it in circles to get it to pop. "Do I really have a choice? You'll just 'sit' me again. Fine, but I'm coming."

"You make it sound like I don't like you to come to my world."

"Keh..." was all he said before walking back to the forest. He looked at me over his shoulder, "You comin' or what?"

"Yeah..." When Inuyasha turned back to continue on his way, I blushed, holding back laughter. One of the children had somehow made a hole in his back end.

_**AN: Hey readers! Thanks for giving the story a try and I hope you continue to read on. Sorry if I don't have the best grammar... I only trust one beta reader, and that's Mischievous Purple One, who is my sister, but the thing is with her, she has her own stories, and she takes too long to beta mine, so just bare with me. I'll warn you if I've got her to beta a chap. So if you want to re-read it with good grammar, then you can. **_

_**I'll probably have a test here and there, which, if you answer correctly, you get a prize. Not a physical one, just being able to add a char. for a chap. or sometimes if the char. is good for the story, more.**_

_** So anyway, please review! I don't mind constructive criticism, but a warning; you can send mean things, but I'll just skip it, so there wont be much point in sending one anyway.**_

_**PS: LOST THE GAME!**_

_**If you don't get the above, then go look it up on Wikipedia. There's a whole page for it! :D**_


	2. Chap 2: Pain

**AN: OH! Guys, I forgot to mention. Kagomes gunna be gothic in this. Not in the way were she shows a lot, but in the way she dresses in black a lot. Unless its her school uniform, she's wearing black.**

_Chap. 2: Pain_

"Mom, I'm home! Inuyasha's with me, too!" I shouted as I walked in the door, Inuyasha right behind me.

"Kagome! I didn't expect you home so eairly. Well, come have some lunch, your just in time, its still nice and hot." Mom said. She seemed different some how._ 'Like she's worrying about something.'_ I thought to myself.

I sat down at the table. The curry smelled delishus. Inuyasha took a seat next to me. He sniffed the curry and pulled back in serprise.

ACHOOO!

Inuyasha's sneez was explosive. He had gotten some of the spices in his noes, poor him.

"What the heck is that!"

'Its rice curry. Haven't you had any?" Mom said.

"I've herd of it, but never got to try it." Inuyasha said, then to our amusment, sniffed it again, followed by a big sneez.

"Why don't you try eating it? Its a lot better." I said, starting to eat mine.

"So were are Gampa and Sota?" I asked after swallowing three mouth fulls.

"They went to town to buy some things. They should be back any minute." Mom said, "So, what's new with you guys?"

"Not much. Just another Naroku demon puppet that we didn't get a thing out of." I replyed.

"So nothing unnatureal?" She said.

"Mom, the futal era is full of unnatureal things." I joked.

"True, true. Well, I'm glade your okay. You, too, Inuyasha. Even if your built stronger, you can still get hurt."

"Keh. No one can _seriusly_ hurt me." Inuyasha said.

"You should know not to undermind your enimies Inuyasha. Always think they have some advantage just waiting to show it's self." Mom said.

"Keh..." was all Inuyasha said.

"Well, I'm done. I'm going to go take bath." I said, setting my emty bowl down.

"Okay." Mom said.

I ran up the stairs. And just as I got to the middle of them, I fell, having felt an unbelievably hot pain shoot though my body, and it kept comeing in waves.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed, curaling up in a ball and holding my middle. The pain was everywere. There seemed to be no end to the waves. I faintly herd foot steps rushing to me before I blacked out.

_At first I thought the pain would go away once I blacked out, but I was dead wrong. The pain didn't stop. There was no excape. I was floting in compleat darkness. It seemed like hours since I blacked out._

_"Inuyasha!" I tried to call out. No answer came. "Inuyasha please! elp me! I know you always have to help me, and i wish you didn't have to all the time, ut please... Save me again! Please! I... I love you! I don't want to leave yet. I don't want to die. And this pain is killing me! Please, help!" I started to cry. I never though that the darkness wouldn't help me. It did so many other times in the past. But now, it did nothing. _

_All of a sudden, I saw boy. He had short black hair cut into an emo style. He was tall- as tall as me- and looked like an champian swimmer. He was frouning, and seemed sad. _

_He reminded me of someone. _

_"But who?" I said to myself. _

_I pondered over it, but came up with nothing. Before I could figure it out, the boy jumped, and spread his wings. Yes, _wings_. They seemed to of been tucked neatly to his back, giving him the swimmers look._

_"Is he a demon?" I thought._

_Then I realized I wasn't in any more pain. No waves attacked me. And then I herd a voice._

_"Kagome. Wake up. Common, please wake up." Inuyasha's voice was filled with worry._

_"Inu.."_

_".._yasha." I opened my eye, and saw the worried face of Inuyasha. I could of sword I saw dried traes, and some on-comeing tears in his eyes.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "Are you alright? ow do yoou feel?"

"Fine... Were you crying?"

Inuyasha looked at me in serprise. "Ah... No, I wasn't crying." As he said this, he started to wipe his face with his kimono sleave. "Mrs. Hicerashi! Kagome's woken up!"

"Oh, thank you Inuyasha. You may be excused if you'd like." Mom said, coming in through my bedroom door.

"Thanks, I'll be out y the tree, if you need me." Inuyasha got upto go, and before the door was all the way closed he looked at me with worried eyes. Then his face was gone.

~ Inuyasha's p.v.~

'_Did she really mean what she said?'_ I thought as I sat at the tree. '_Did she really even say it or did I imagen it.'_

I sat there for an hour, thinking the whole ordeal over. Waht to do. How to do it, and all that.

"Huh... I don't know! Dammit! What if she did mean it, and she didn't realize she said it. She may have known. She was crying for help. And she wouldn't just say that just to get me to help her. She's not like that. What'll I do? How will I tell her. I've een meaning to tell her about Kykio. Maybe she already knows. She may have noticed. I just don't know how to tell her."

~back to Kagoma~

Inuyasha was shouting from his place at the tree. He had finally finished his rant. And all i could think at the end was, '_Kykio! He's _is_ seeing her! I should have known! They must see each other while every one else is sleeping.'_

Then I though more and realized he may have herd my plea for help, including the "I love you," bit.

_'Crap!' _I thought, '_I had just emmbaresed my self by saying that when he's with Kykio! I'm such an idiot!'_

I baried my face in my hands and sulked.

**AN: Sorry for the short chaps. It depends on what's happening on weather the chap. is long or short.**

**Test!: How many times does Kagome say "Sit boy!" in the manga version of "Affections Touching Across Time" the movie?**

**Prize: You get to make up a char. that will stick around or just pop up hereand there, depending on the char. First one to get it right is the winner.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Reveiw!**** /_^**


	3. Chap 3: Crap

Chap. 3: Crap..

_**A week later... Fang's P.O.V.**_

"Humm... What to do? This is hard without Max." I murmured to himself as I looked around the area. I hadn't had any trouble with mutant being or robots, so I guess that was good, but I was lonely with no Max. "Maybe I could attend the school for a bit. get caught up on some stuff. Huhh, no I think I need a parent for that. Guess I could hang out at the windows and roof and listen in on what their teaching. Yeah, that could work." I decided to start that in the morning, so I could hear all of the lessen, and not the ending of it and all that.

"For now, I should get rid of this damn monster of a stomach." I looked down at the growling thing. Looking back up, I saw a place that looked like a Japanese McDonald. "That should do."

I got four big-macks, fifteen chicken nuggets, four large fries, a large cup of Dr. Pepper, two smoothies, and three ice cream cones. I took them to a table by a window, were I could escape from if need be, and see possible on coming danger. You could never be too safe if you live my life.

_Ring..._

The bell of the fast food restaurant rang out as a couple of school girls walked in. One had short dark brown hair, and two with long hair, one with dark brown, the other with raven black. They were pretty cute. 'But not as cute as Max...' I thought to myself.

"I can't believe I lost another bet!" the girl with black hair cried out, slumming her shoulders in defeat. "I'm going to go broke if we do this anymore!"

"Hahahahaha. Fare and square, Kagome. OK, I want... a big-mack, with large fries and a shake." the short brown haired one said to the cashier.

"I'll have the saled, with fries and a smoothy." the long brown haired also said to the cashier.

"Huhhhh... And I'll have four big-macks and two large fries, oh and two smoothies, please..." the one now called Kagome said.

"Okay..." the cashier looked at Kagome weird ly and looked my way. Her friend just looked at her.

"Are you going to split and give half of that to you _'boyfriend'_ Kagome? Or are we going to meet him-" the short haired one said.

"I never said her my boy friend!" Kagome was now blushing crimson.

"You didn't have to say it, we can see you like him, though from what you told us of him, he sounds like an ass. But that might be your denial talking." the short haired one countered.

"No, I'm eating all of it. I'm hungry and I feel like I haven't eaten in three days!" Kagome said, taking the trays and walked in my direction.

"Your seriously going to eat all that?" the other long haired said.

"Yes! I'm eating all of it and you can't stop me!" Kagome looked at her friend's surprised faces, "Sorry, guess I'm a little too hungry. Common, lets eat."

The three sat in the booth just across from mine. I stopped looking as the long brown haired one looked at me, and my food, "Well Kagome, your not the only one."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kagome looked over at me. A look of surprise came over her face. "Wow, your right. Wonder if he hadn't eaten in three days."

"Don't know." the other two sighed, obviously being yet another two girls that thought I was hot. "But he's cute. I wonder if he's single?" the short haired one.

With that, I ate faster with out looking like I was in a rush, and when I was done, I dumped my tray, and walked out. 'Last thing I need right now.' I thought to my self. I looked at my dirty and slightly ripped cloths. "What I do need, is new cloths."

I found a nice clothing store and went to look around.

'This place is great! It has all my styles in it.' I thought to myself as I picked up a pair of black converse. The prices weren't too bad either. I went to the cash register and paid for my cloths and new shews. Two pairs of black slacks, one pair of black skinny jeans, two black Tee-shirts with designs, one with skulls down the left side, the other with the yin yang symbol and the dragon and tiger and it too had skulls, and a black plether jacket. All in all it cost $60.45. Not bad at all.

As I walked out of the store I saw that the stop/walk light had changed for "Walk" and I decided to go that way. I was in the middle of the road- me being the only on crossing it- when I saw a semi truck heading state for me. The driver was panicked so this wasn't any attack, his brakes probably weren't working. But even so I was surprised to the point that I didn't move. I yelled move in my head, but I wouldn't bug. 'Dammit!' I thought, 'This _can not _end like this! After all I've been through, I'm going to get run down by a truck?'

And then I saw a flash of red from my side. And the next thing I knew I was on the side walk, a guy standing over me with silver white hair and in a red kimono. He was looking around frantically, his hands on the sides of his head.

"Thanks for saving me, man" I said, getting up to brush myself off, "But what's the problem with you?"

"Help me find this blue hat, I need it." the guy said.

"OK..." I looked around. There it was! It must have been it. It was being blown down the side walk. "Is that it?" I pointed it out and he ran after it, as if he needed it majorly. I fallowed, not sure what else to do. He caught it. But that wasn't what I paid attention to. In the breaf seconds he had his hands off of his head to grab the hat, I saw white dog ears.

"Thanks for the help." the guy turned and looked at my bewildered face. "Crap."


	4. Chap 4: More Pain

Chap. 4: More Pain.

~Innuyahsa POV~

"Um... What... are you looking at...?" I sked, hoping it wasn't wat I though it was.

I didn't get an answor, as the guy suddenly jumped up, kicked me in the face, then bolted for it. I stubbled back, more out of bewelderment, then pain. Though there was a serprising amount of pain, coming from someone like him. Weird...

I decided to chace him. I ran at him, having almost pushed a group of girls to the ground. I got about five feet past them, when I herd one of the more dreaded words ever.

"SIT!"

And I was plumeting tot he ground.

~Kagome POV~

I had just walked out of the restraunt with my friends when someone shoved past me. I looked to see who it was and saw Inuyasha. So, seeing as how rude it was that he did that, I yelled, "SIT!" and he went down midstride.

While my friends were still confused and and not looking, I ran to Inuyahsa, piked him up and pulled him into an ally way.

"What the Hell Inuyasha?What was that for?"

"I was chaeing this guy. I had sved him from getting squished by one of thought collosal thing you people use to transport some things. And then, he just up and kicked me... I think he may have seen my ears..." At that last state ment, Inuyasha had looked away.

"... _How..."_ I said through gritted teath.

Inuyasha looked up at me, then a look of serprise came over his face. I was about to ask, when pain- the same pain as the other day- shot through me in waves.

"AHHHHHH!" I sreamed out, cluching my middle, and falling to my knees. I felt Inuyasha catch me, hloding me firmly in his arms.

"Kagome!" I herd, then blacked out.

_It was the same as last time. Only, insead of just the normal waves, it felt like those waves were crasing togeather, in a storm._

_I looked around the darkness, and saw something. It was the boy!_

_"Hey!" I called out. He didn't looked around, but did seem to have herd me, as he had stiffened. I got up, trying hard to push away the apin, and I made my way to him._

_"Hey, you!" i said, now about twenty feet from him. _

_He turned and looked at me in serprise._

_"Who are you? What do you want?" He said, with a gaurded voice._

_I then felt the pain sentering around something. My fingers. It was at the tips of my fingers. I looked down and to my horror and astonishment, my finger anils were growing, and hardenig. They stoped when they were at least two centimeaters, and they came to a point. They reminded me of Inuyasha's fingernails. Then i notied my twos were killing me. I took off my shews, and saw that the same had happened to my toe nails. _

_"What... Who sent you?" the boy yelled. I looked back up and saw him backing away._

_I was about to say something, when he flew of again. Then I woke up._

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, seeing that I had woken.

"Wha... what happened?" I asked, getting up and rubbing my head, which felt like it was being cracked open.

"You were yelling at me and then you fell in pain again."

Now I remeber! I looked at my hands franticly.

"What the!" Inuyasha said, now seeing my long and sharp claws- shich had been under the blanket.

I looked at my feet too, and saw that they were the same.

"Kagome? What's going on...?"

"I... I don't know."

"Is Kagome u-" Mom said, coming n, but then she stopped when she saw my hands and feet. "Oh, dear..." She sighed.

"Mom? Do you know anything about this?" I asked, a bit of tention in my voice.

"Uhh... Yes. I know." She said wth a sigh. She walked over and sat down. "Kagme. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. But... You were... sortof adopted..."

"WHAT!" I yelled, not really mad at her, but very shocked.

"Well... your father was a scientist, and he was so good at what he did, they put him in a job that combined DNA of other animals. Well, e didn't really like it, but for a while he went along with it. But then they started using it on humans. Well... he ouldn't take it. So, he stole some of the new borns. But sadly, only you got out. The others that he managed to get... they were take back. So, he brought you home, and we raised you. He was able to give you something that would hold the extra DNA at bay, but, it was only to be for a limmited amount of time. He died before he could come up with something permenent. I've been dreading the day this would happen. I'm so sorry Kagome. I really do wish it weren't like this.

"Wha..." I was astonished, but I had to ask my next question, "What other DNA in is there?"

"You were one of the rare expiriments. They had mixed in you canine, feline, and avian in you. They were trying to see if they could make better Errasors- they were the gaurds of their fisilities, part canine and part human."

I couldn't believe it! I was both freaked, and exited. Freaked because, well, who wouldn't be? Exited, beause I'd been wishing that I could be more like Inuyasha, and not have to be saved all the time. Now, I could be like that!

"I'm so sorry, Kagoam." Mam said agan.

I shook my head, "Don't be. It wasn't your falt. it could have been wore. i could have been stuck in a lab and be tested on all the time. So I'm actually glad you took me. Yeah, I'm pretty astonished to hear that I'm adopted, but anyone would feel that way."

My Mom hugged me, crying, "Thank you for being so understanding, kagome. You have no idea how hard it was to live all those years knowing, but not telling you." She then got up and went to make some tea.

"So... part canine, huh?" Inuyasha said.

"Haha... yeah, how ironic is that?" I said, looking down at my claws again. "I wonder how i'm going to hide these when I'm at school."

"I'd say cut them, but they look pretty hard."

"Maybe I could use some sand paper and get then to a more normal size."

"Who know..."'

"Huh... guess I'll deal with that latter. For now, i'm pretty tired. All that news in this amount of time really took a toll on my." I got bak down under my covers.

"I'll be down with your Mom."

"Okay..." I yoned, then fell asleep.

**AN: Oh my god! I'm SOOOOOO sorry every one! I've been having to do alot, and my compy was filled with viruses- like, literally, there were 364 different viruses on it. I'm really, really, sorry. **

**Well, i'll get started on the next chap... till then. **


	5. Chap 5: Kidnapped for Her Own Good?

Chap. 5: A Big Misunderstanding...

Fang POV:

I sat up on the roof top, shaking the dream from my head. That was the second time that had happened... Was it, like, some kind of warning? Some erraser is after me, one that looked a lot like the girl from McDonalds?

I shook his head again. What ever it was, he knew one thing for sure. Keep an eye out. No matter what, always keep your eyes peeled.

I stood up and stretched. I was on the highest skyscraper in the city, and the sun was hitting me. That, combined with the drafty wind up here, it made for a very nice hand out. It was getting late though, and that nice warmth of the sun would leave, leaving only the drafty wind, making it cold.

I streache dout my wings and took flight. Flying was great. It never got old. I was flying for about ten minutes, when I herd shoting below.

"I don't want to go!" shreeked a girl, and when I looked down, I saw some guy dressed in a red yokata pulling a struggling girl over to what looked like a store house.

"You'll be fine! She said that all that would happen is a little pain every now and then, but nothing more!" yelled the guy, and he sounded somewhat fimilare.

I, for some odd reason, found this intriging and flew down behind the ware house they were headed to, pearing around the corrner to watch.

"The others are waiting! Come on!" yelled the guy, and I jumped when I looked at him closer. He was the erraser from before!

"I said no!" the girl shreeked and I looked to her. It was the girl from McDonalds! I started trying to pice things together. Ok, so, I've had two dreams of her, and the last one was of her going erraser. But, now that I thought about it, she seemed a bit freaked. Did that mean she didn't want to become one? hummm... and its pretty suspisuius that this erraser was trying to drag her somewehre she clearly didn't want to go. So... she wasn't an erraser yet, but he was bringing her to the place to make her into one.

He had to help her!

"SIT!" the girl yelled and the erraer when plumitting to the ground. I didn't know what she did, but who cares? This was my chance to grabe her and go!

I dived out from behind the wearhouse and ran at the girl- Kagome, if I'm not mistaken... why had I even remembered?- and before grabbing her, I kicked the erraser in the stomach for good measure. I barely herd his "off!" as the girl's gasp was even loader, which only increased when I took flight with her.

"WHAT? WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled, compleatly and utterly freaked. She startd to struggle, trying to get free. "Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, pounding on my back.

I tried my best to keep in the air long enough to get away from the erraser. I finally landed on a smaller skyscraper then the one before. She jumped out of my arms and fell to the gravle roof, cursing in ways that I had not known existed. She then looked up, after a minute.

Her hair was raven black, though it had a slight blue shean to it. Her eyes where a deep dark, choclet brown, almost black, almost as much as his. It was when he saw the eyes that he realized she was looking at him in an odd way. Freaked was in there, but there was also recodnistion. Was it possible...?

"You... Why the hell did you keep runnign off! I was trying to get some help, and you tood off!" she yelled unexpectedly. It was like she was used to dealing with situations like this.

I blinked. "I was helping. That erraser was just about to bring you in for examination and expiriments, right?"

Now she blinked. "What? You mean Inuyasha?-" why did that name sound fimilare?"-He was... um... well... It's hard to explain!" she said with a huff. She was definitly an odd one, what with her crossing her arms in emmbaressment and irritation, yet at the same time, he still got the feeling she'd done this before. It was then that I saw the long claws. I back up, a fighing stance already formed. She looked at me as if I were crazy.

"What?" she said, and looked behind herself, as if expecting something to be there. She turned back, compleatly confused, and continued her look of your-crazy-boy.

"What are you...?" I said, eyes squinked in suspision.

Her eyes windened, and then she looked to get mad. **"Ex**_**cuse**_** me? **Since when is it alright to refer to some one as an object, huh? I'm a person, if you must know. Same as you." she then looked down at her nails, as if slightly embarresed. "Well... maybe a bit more..." She then sighed, as if overwhelmed my something big, and slumped to the ground.

I relaxed a bit, but not much. Without looking up she said, "So I assume your from some lab as well...?" I was slightly taken aback at this. She sounded like Max and the others, though, there was something missing, though he couldn't place it.

She laughed, though it was empty. "I only found out resently I was from one... just today actually... Plesent serprise to me to find out I was adopted."

Ah. That was what was missing. She didn't like the labs, but she had never been to one, never had to actually suffer it. But her dislike for them was true, that much was clear as day.

I relaxed more and decided to sit down. She looked up and nodded to my wings. "So, do you have anything else in you aside from avian?"

I raised my eyebrow at this. Why would she ask something like that? "No. Just avian and human. Why? More then two DNA mixes don't last very long."

Her eyes widened in sudden fear.

"What?" I had a sudden urge to want to make her feel better. I didn't like it when she was upset.

"I... I've got..." she shook her head and shudded.

My eyes widened. She had more then two mixes. "How many?"

"T-three others, not including the human DNA..." she said, trying to serpress more shudders.

How was that even possible? They normaly died long before now, and she looked to be 15, his age! To have three other DNA mixes and not be convulsing on the floor and dead by now should have been immpossible.

"You've been serviving for this long with that many mixes in you?"

She sniffled and nodded. "I only just started to change..."

Yet again, how was this possible? "How is that?"

"My dad... well, he was a scietist. He was so good, infact, they put him in one of the most challenging things they could. DNA combination. He didn't like it. Not one bit. But, as it was just on animals, he went with it, hoping that he could make something that could help cure canser or something. Well... then they started getting in to human DNA combinations. Dad wasn't put in it immeadeutly- he didn't even know about it- but they soon took notice of his talent, and put him in. He hated it, and refused at first, but he had not won the argument. The next day, he took some of the new borns. I was the only one that made it out with him, and he and mom raised me. He made something that was able to hold back my other DNA combinations, but it wasn't a prmanant thing, and he died before he could make something more permanant. Mom said that the effects of it are startign to ware off now... Which means..."

"It mean nothing!" someone yelled and we both looked up to see the erraser, Inuyasha, falling through the air to the roof.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said, wondering what he meant.

"Your mom told me. She studied up on it for years, trying to see what the effects of it would have, the DNA lock thingy. She said that if she had done her reseach right, you would have no problems with dieing. Something about your immune system or what ever... Its able to block the bad stuff, unlike with the ones that were younger, and not as fit. She said that your chances of survival has increased because of what we do back home, too. So it means nothing."

The erraser then looked at me, and his look turned to one of rage and annoyance. "It's you! What the hell is wrong with you? I save your life and you kick me and run off?"

I looked at him, feelign slightly confused, but not showing it. "You're an erraser. What do you expect me to act like?"

"What...? Erraser? You mean the thing they were trying to turn Kagome into when she was a baby? Hell no. I'm a demon... half anyway..."

I gave a scornful laugh. "Yeah right. Demons don't exist. They're just a myth."

"Well, believe it or not, I don't care. Come on Kagome. We need to go."

Kagome POV:

I looked at him in annoyance, but then saw he had a slight look of sadness in his eyes. e was sad... what for? She pondered it for a bit, trying to think of what could possibly make Inuyasha so sad, it'd show on his face. The only thing she could think of was the death of someone immportant to him, but that was Kikio, and Inuyasha stopped greaving for her, as she was back- though not entirely living. Who else could be so-!

His Mom!

No I remember. His mother's day of death was comming up soon. She looked down in emmbaressment, ashamed of the way she'd acted. "Alright..."

He pulled her up on to her back and they took off, without even saying anything to a very bewildered looking Fang.

Fang POV:

Why had she given in like that? She'd been fighting like crazy to get away from the guy before, so why was she so willing now? Suspicius, I followed silently.

The arrived back at what I now noticed was a shrine, and walked into to war house. I slipped down, and just looked through the holes in the wall to see them jump down a well, followed by a shining light. I ran to the door and slid it open with a bang and ran down to the well. Using my eagle sharp eyes, I saw that they weren't anywhere to be seen.

I debatted what to do. It looked pretty deep, and if he got stuck, I wouldn't be able to fly out. Not to mention its such a small confined place. And dark... really dark. Those two mixed together where a horrifing mix indeed.

But then I thought of all the horrible things the white coats had done, and thought of her face, when he'd seen her with her friends, and when he saved her from the erraser. Remebering how, for some reason, he wanted to protect her, though it wasn't for love. No, Max was the only one that had that. Kagome... was different. It was like she was part of the flock, only closer to him somehow.

With a deep breath and hoping like hell there was a hole he wasn't seeing somewhere that lead somewhere bigger, I jumped down. There was a blinding white light, that faaded into blue, and I opened my eyes- havign closed them to protect them from the light- and nearly had a heart attack. I was in space! I quickly held my breath, but then realized how stupid that was, when I was in a dark void of space.

But then I realized I was warm. Blisfully warm, nothing like what they said space was like from what hed learned in Max's Home School. It had said that it was so cold, you'd be an ice cube in a secont. I checked for any sign of ice and found none. I then took in the blue, purple and pink of the place. Wasn't it supose to be black? As far as I could see, all that was similare to space was the stares floding far away from me.

I looked down as a white light suddenly flared up, and I felt as if my body was being pulled down, yet at the same time, pushed up. Then, everything went black. I started to hipervenalate, then I looked up and saw the sky above. But this didn't really help me any. If anything, it made me freak more. The space was very small, and the clime was very long. The sky seemed to be there just to taunt me, and in such a crewl way, as it looked so nice and blue, but it was really pure evil incarnant.

"What's that sound?" came the highpictched voice of a kid.

Kagome POV:

"What do you mean Shippo?" I asked, looking down at my little kit.

"I hear somthing... it sounds like breathing, really fast..."

"Yeah... I hear it too..." came the reply of Koga, who was in the middle of a head lock by inuyasha.

Inuyasha boped him on the head, "Shuddup, mangy wolf..." Inuyasha cocked his head to the side, ear twitching as he listened. He looked over at the well, an eye brow raised. Songa walked over and looked down. "Hey! There's someone down there!" she said, looking back at the others.

"How is that? Did someone just hop in when you came out?" Shippo asked, running over. "Aufly stupid of them..." Shippo then jumped down.

"Hey are you ok?" they herd him ask the person. Then they herd a yelp and Shippo jumped back out, clutching a bump on his head. "What was that for?" he yelled down.

"Shippo? What did he do?" Kagome said, looking at the bump and put a bandage on it.

"He just hit me. Whispered something, sounded really afraid too, and then just hit me. I'm not that terrrifing... Unless I go-" POP! Shippo had turned into his big pink bobble form, with the fake demonic aura and blue flames around him, then changed back.

Kagome had to addmit, Shippo wasn't the most terrifing thing in the world, evn to those that see he's a demon. Unless a parisite crisalis get a hold of him that is... I shuddered, thinking of the terror he had caused them and a whole village.

So why had this person freaked?

I got a sudden bad feeling in my gut. I looked down and- using my very much impoved sight- saw the guy that had taken me to the skyscaper. My jaw droped tothe ground.

**AN: Ok, I feel bad now. I keep saying that I'll have the next chap up soon, but then I go and take months to get it in! D': i'm so sorry! Writers block sucks, I have other fics, my compy had to get reformated, I'm constently having my compy taken away, as if I get just one 0 in my grades, its gone... I'll try harder, but just bare with me! I'm not going to give up on a story like this! *determined chibi face* I'll tell you now that I'm working on the next chap, but as past expiriance has shown us, that almost means nothing. But just a heads up... ^.^**


End file.
